


Some hard earned r&r

by Godsfavoritejoke



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Chaotic space bisexual, Cunnilingus, Explicit tags apply to chapter 3, F/F, Grinding, Ked is terrible and will not let the poor woman have peace, Mako is so tired, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Whole lot of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsfavoritejoke/pseuds/Godsfavoritejoke
Summary: Kedlona had been in one long sprint of danger since landing on Hutta 4 months ago, just as the exhaustion is getting to her she's called to defend the great hunt itself getting a second chance at some relaxation with a beautiful Twi'lek in the process.
Relationships: Female Bounty Hunter/Juda
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Took a break to write a retelling of the dangerous auction quest because I like it a lot and Juda deserves more love.

I sighed as the ‘Void Stalker’s’ airlock closed behind me sealing me and Mako off from the moon around us. I breathed in the clean filtered air with a smile. Nar-shaada almost smelled worse than Hutta and I thought that was impossible, so props to the smuggler's moon I guess. Mako and I walked up the stairs towards the cockpit. The cyborg had looked troubled since we put the Eidolon down, which I expected since the assassin had killed her friend but Mako didn't look like she was sad, more… worried than anything. 

“Something wrong Mako?” I finally decided to ask. She stopped walking and looked at me, her eyes filled with apprehension. 

“What makes us different from the Eidolon?” The question was a little meek as it creeped its way from Mako.

“What do you mean because we kill for pay?” I crossed my arms and leaned against the ships wall my blaster digging into my hip a little 

“I mean yeah? We get a target and we kill them just like he would. How is it different?” I looked to the ceiling in thought, dad raised me like you would raise a Mandalorian. I worried about whether my actions were honorable and befitting one who hoped to be Mando ’a, not whether they were… moral as the wider galaxy was concerned. I didn't know what was moral as it was defined during Mako’s childhood and didn't know how to justify our lifestyle accordingly so I couldn't comfort her like I wanted to so I just told her the truth.

“When you put it like that maybe it isn't.” I shrugged as I pushed off of the wall

“That's what I was afraid of…” Mako looked clearly shaken. This wasn't the first time our moral structures didn't align perfectly, I remember how shocked she looked when I killed the slicer on Balmora like it was yesterday. I didn't feel great after that either but I agreed to do it and I honor my agreements. Not knowing how to make this better for Mako right now I decided to move on and ask about it later after she thought about it I walked over to the holo terminal and called Lek. After a few seconds he pickled his holographic image appearing over the terminal and bathed the room in blue light.

“The Eidolon has been dealt with.” I reported as soon as he acknowledged me. 

“My intel confirms that. the cartel just yanked their “live” bounty on the Eidolon and I received word your that rivals forfeited to you as well nice work.” Lek punched something into his data pad before returning his attention to me “Congratulations hunter you've cleared the first round your next targets are on Alderaan and Tatooine. Ill transmat your briefings now, you're handler well be pleased to hear they didn't go to waste. And before you continue on the hunt, come speak to me on Dromund kaas we have something we need to discuss in private.” And with that the line clicked off. 

“Wonder what that's about. The Huntmasters assistant should never communicate with a hunter during the great hunt; it's just not done.” Mako looked over at me with her eyebrow quirked 

“Honestly can't say I'm surprised nothing else about this hunt has been predictable.” I scoffed 

“I'll agree that we should get going the longer we take to do this the longer till we can get to our next targets.” I nodded and we started prepping the ship for light speed. 

* * *

I couldn't say I was excited to be back on Dromund kaas, the high potential for an idiot in need of some blasting was a real problemn last time I was here, imperials can be a special kind of stupid when it comes to being non human. Still I didnt get it as bad as less ‘visibly’ human species like the cathar or twi’lek, but I swear half these idiots have never even seen a non human the way they stare at my tattoos or my skin. And I've yet to mention the ever looming presence of the dark temple, that place was all kind of just..wrong. If that's the emperor’s favorite hangout no wonder the sith are such creeps sometimes. So all around? place is kind of shitty but at least it smelled better than Nar shaadda and was quieter than Balmora. I smirked as we passed the extravagantly dressed nobleman I saw staring at my ass last time we were in the city, and I laughed when he blushed and coughed after I winked at him. 

“You really are terrible, you know that?” Mako chuckled as we got into the taxi to the Mandalorian enclave. 

“That's twice you've told me that in this city.” I put my credit chit in the pay slot as I pretended to be hurt.

“And both times I was right.” She leaned back and closed her eyes as the taxi lifted off the ground and I looked out the window. Would it kill the imperials to put some  _ color _ on their buildings? Everything is the exact same shade of grey and red. It's like they’re trying to suck the souls out of anyone in their cities… it's fitting I guess but man it's’ boring.  The taxi landed with a small thud and I sighed, Guess it was time to see what Lek wanted. I didn't see any sign of Crysta on the walk to Lek which was sad because I was bored and she was hot and funny. Lek was just hot and serious which was fine but still it would have been nice to see Crysta. Lek turned around as we entered the dueling arena and I smiled remembering my last time in here, that was one of the best fights of my life and I already had some really good ones. 

“Hunter we don't have a lot of time so I'll be brief, the sanctity of the great hunt has been breached” I blinked, that was bad “Seems a slicer got his hands on a list of great hunt targets and plans to auction them off to the highest bidder” shit that was really bad “Exposure like that would destroy the great hunt. I need this dealt with quickly and discreetly” I nodded 

“I'm always discreet. Lek I'm a professional.” I heard Mako hum in agreement behind me.

“Good you don't want to end up on the next great hunt list. I need you to find this slicer and learn how he got that list, then kill any scrag dumb enough to be at that auction.” 

“The great hunt is in good hands.” I bowed. I may not yet be Mandalorian but the great hunt deserves respect and I sure as hell wasn't going to let some 2bit slicer from wherever the hell ruin it for a quick pay check.

“Good to hear we can't afford any mistakes. Nemro the Hutts’ pay master Juda gave us this information and she'll tell you more. The fate of the great hunt is in your hands. Remember that”

I smiled as Mako and I walked away. I tried to court Juda last time I was at Nemro’s but I hadn't had time. Which sucked because I _ really  _ wanted to and it looked like she did too. Juda was cute and nice which was a great combination, so hearing that I got a second chance at it was good news. Which was almost good enough to stop me from being pissed right now. How had some slicer gotten his hands on that information? The great hunts' security is insanely advanced. The Mandalorians took it extremely seriously. I had a hard time seeing any slicer getting through them at any point. This needed to be dealt with and soon. I started checking my blaster as the taxi took off again, good thing I was fast.


	2. Chapter 2

I frowned as I stepped off the shuttle and onto Huttas surface, my boot squelching in a small puddle. Fuck this place smelled like rancid rancor ass, how did you get a planet to smell this bad? I take it back Nar-shada smelled way better then this pit. 

“Never thought I could hate a planet this much.” Mako sneered as we started making our way to Nemro’s 

“Can't disagree with you.” I sneezed and groaned when I sneezed again right after. This was going to be happening a lot I could tell. I hate this place. 

“You know for someone so terrifying in a fight you got such a cute sneeze.” Mako teased as I rubbed my nose. 

“Laugh it up Mako.” I sneezed again and glared when Mako laughed. She wanted to play did she? “You know what Mako? Huttas not that bad now that I think about it. Sure it smells like death but I have met some _really_ _cute_ girls here.” I smirked as she started to blush “You got Juda who's great. Then there's that one bartender who you spilled a drink on last time we were at Nemros” Mako cringed a little “and then, best for last, there's you.” I added a slight purr at the end which I'll admit might have been a bit much but Mako's blush was more than worth it. 

“Oh my stars you really are the most terrible person I've ever met!” She pouted as I wolfishly grinned at her. I threw my head back and laughed when she gave me a quick ‘one fingered salute’ I shook my head as we started up the long ramp to the bar. The bar smelled a little better than the space port which was alright but I'll be damned if it wasn't loud in there at rush hour. Slowly Mako and I managed to make our way through the crowd and into the hallway to Juda's desk. She looked up and relief flooded her face as I got her attention. 

“Crysta said you would be stopping by. I was relieved to hear the Mandalorians weren't sending a stranger it's good to see you Kedlona.'' She stood up and looked around making sure no one heard us “Listen before I tell you about this. I need to ask you a favor. Please don't mention my name, there are bound to be some really nasty people at the auction and I don't want my family getting hurt.”    


“Don't worry Juda I don't plan to let you get hurt but I won't mention you just in case.” I leaned on her desk and locked eyes with her and let just a bit of my desire show on my face. 

“Well thank you my family means everything to me.” Juda rubbed her neck and blushed a little and I could hear Mako roll her eyes. “I learned about the auction through one of Nemro's business associates, we were closing a deal and he asked if Nemro was participating and I pretended to know what he was talking about and that's how I learned about the slicer.” Juda started pacing as she spoke 

“You know this slicer or is he a new face?” 

“I know nothing about him just that he managed to get the list and called the auction. The auction is taking place here in Jigunna. It should have already started good luck.” Juda hit a few buttons on her desk and my personal holo communicator beeped indicating a new set of map coordinates. 

“Don't worry Juda this will be over soon and after that… I think I owe you a drink don't I?” 

“I'd love to but you got a lot on your plate and you don't need to worry about it.” Juda rubbed her neck as she looked away 

“I never leave a debt unpaid Juda” I purred before securing my helmet. Mako scoffed as we walked down the hallway.

“Do you think about anything other than flirting?” She asked as we left the bar.

“Yes, I think about guns, Ships, cute guys, cute girls, eating and sleeping.” I smirked as I counted on my fingers. 

“Good to know you have your priorities straight.” Mako huffed as we got on some rented speeders and took off to the Auction house.

* * *

As soon as we entered the auction house I could hear arguing from the meeting itself. I gripped my new blaster and smiled with anticipation, the Eidolon’s head had paid for a custom made Mantellian enforcer with a higher charge capacity and range then almost anything else on the market, she was beautiful and I wanted to make music with her. The cartel guards gave us confused looks as we passed them but didn't try to stop us. We moved into the chamber as efficiently as we could have, I went directly to the table and the four figures around it while Mako moved around to line up a shot on them.

“What I want to know is why don't we bleed you nice and slow and make you give us the list?” A gang boss with an affront to fashion where a mustache should be snarled as he cracked his knuckles 

“Real scary big guy but hold up, I got some words to have with your friend here.” I pulled my blaster free discreetly and walked forward.

“Hey chuff-huffer! Shut it unless you want to die-” He didn't finish his sentence before I put a single over charged blaster bolt between his eyes. He was dead before he hit the floor and his associates stumbled for their blasters. Mako took down the twi'lek in two clean shots and before the kaleesh could get a shot off I took a swipe at his hand with my arm blade. He swore and drew a knife before he lunged at me. I parried the few strikes he sent out before I caught his blade in one of the notches on the arm blade. I forced his arms up and shot him twice in the gut. He slunk to the floor as his knife clattered loudly in front of him. 

“Whoa don't kill me take the list!” The slicer screamed as he threw the list on the table.

“Start talking, how did you get the list?” I leveled my blaster on his chest 

“Some guy! He Said he was Mandalorian he disguised his voice and face though. He gave me the codes to break in and told me I could sell them for a fortune!” I raised my eyebrow as the slicer spilled his guts as easily as an open glass in a starfighter. 

“He just gave you the codes and said get rich? I don't buy it.” 

“It wasn't a handout he gave me coordinates. I got the codes and he got.. I don't know what he got but i'm not lying I swear.” This slicer’s voice was getting irritating. “He said the targets of Tarro blood were off limits, maybe he's got money on this blood guy winning?” Mako growled at the mention of Tarro 

“Or Blood gave him the codes himself.” Mako snarled as she holstered her blaster, I shook my head. 

“Doubt he would personally get his hands this dirty.” I scowled under my helmet, Tarro Blood was an insult to everything it meant to be Mando’a. 

“That man has lived longer than he has any right to.” Mako scoffed as I focused on the slicer again.

“Who else knows the list's contents?” My finger was getting twitchy as I held my gun on him. 

“Just Nemro’s paymaster Juda! She helped me set up the auction. We agreed to split the profits 50/50. In fact with everyone here dead Juda is the only one who knows about it. You'll let me go right?” I sneered at the veiled suggestion that I let him go and kill Juda, only a coward turned on his ally so fast. If my instructions weren't to kill him I might anyway at this point.

“Too risky.” Before he could respond I fired a bolt into his chest and he collapsed.

“I hate that part.” Mako sighed as she looked away. 

“It isn't my favorite either Mako.” I turned around and vented some heat from my blaster. “Listen Once we deal with the rest of the idiots here you head up to the ship and deal with all the pre flight stuff. I'll go get Juda’s list.” 

“So you don't think she's trying to trick us?” Mako asked

“Nah she's not the type besides why would she call the Mandalorions if she wants to sell it for herself? It's pretty much the galaxy's largest bounty hunter guild; it's not like she could have kept it hidden. No my guess is the slicer showed up with the data Juda didn't know what it was and helped set up the auction then learned it was the great hunt list and called the Mandolorionas as soon as she knew, so I'm not going to hurt her or nothing. Besides like I said I owe her a drink.” I cracked my neck and readied a grenade in my off hand. 

“You just want to get into her pants but fine.” Mako rolled her eyes and recharged her blaster “Let's get this over with.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first attempt at smut but not going to be the last so it might be a bit awkward.

Juda looked up as I cleared my throat, closing whatever pay document she had open. 

“You're back. I was getting worried, everything… taken care of?” She asked as she stood up practically radiating nervousness.

“Aw were you thinking of me when I was gone?” I crossed my arms as I gazed at her, I swear her lekku was twitching with worry. 

“Maybe a little… So everyone's dead?” 

“Yes they are but I'll need your copy of the list.” Judas eyes widened and she took a step back. 

“You have to understand I did-” I cut her off before she got too scared.

“It's alright I'm guessing the slicer didn't tell you what the list actually was and when you found out you called the Mandalorians I Know your not stupid and that you know betraying them isn't worth the risk.” Juda visibly decompressed as I gently smiled.

“Thank you for understanding I just needed to pay off my mom's debts. were basically slaves to Nemro. Here it's the last copy of the list.” She handed a small data pad over and I plugged on one of Mako's data purgers into the port. 

“Thanks Juda.” I put the storage pad in my belt and looked at the time display on her desk “Tell you what after you finish your work day and I take a shower why don't I buy you that drink I promised this whole thing seemed to really wind you up and maybe I can help you  _ relax _ . A little” I leaned on her desk and she smiled. 

“You know what Kedlona? I would really like that you want to meet at the bar here at say 8?” Juda sat back down 

“Sounds like a plan I'll see you then.” I stood up fully and walked away with a smile.

* * *

I Walked back into the bar feeling very confident in my chances tonight. I wasn't wearing my armor rather I was in my training clothes with a leather jacket on over my croptop, my mohawk was fixed up all the way thanks to the freshly applied oils during my shower. I saw Juda sitting alone at a table swirling her drink absentmindedly and tapping her foot in tune with the pulsing music that filled the bar like the smoke from the various hookahs and spice pipes that dotted the dimly lit room. 

“You're early, aren't you?” Juda asked as she looked up pleasant surprise all over her face.

“Speak for yourself if I didn't know better I'd say you were looking forward to this.” I slid into the chair casually as I waved down the barmaid Mako spilled that drink on with an amused smile, good times. 

“It's possible, you know how to make a girl feel excited. That sense of skill and confidence might be a little magnetic.” Juda took a sip of her drink, some dark green fluid that smelled like cherries. I pulled out my credit chit and put my drink and Judas on my tab before drinking the orange liquid. It tasted like cinnamon. I savored the flavor for a moment before opening my eyes.

“So what's your next move? I'm not taking any money that you got from all this because I like you but don't think I'm going soft or nothing.” I pointed at her sharply in mock anger as I took another drink.

“Don't worry as far as I'm concerned you're the biggest scariest bounty hunter in the galaxy.” Juda laughed as she looked me over clearly inspecting the goods. I stretched to show off the crop I was wearing off before taking another drink. Juda blinked a couple times as she stared at my abs without shame. “Well I need to pay off my moms debts and the money the slicer already gave me should do a lot for that but we're still gonna be here for a year or so.” Juda frowned as she set the drink glass down. 

“How much does she owe that slime ball? That's got to be a lot of credits.” I took a drink and scowled “I hate hutts.” 

“Yeah I don't blame you that much. But enough about me, how's the great hunt going? it sounds really exciting.” Juda had the cutest pout on her lip as she tried to steer the conversation to something less distracting from our mutual goal for tonight.

“My targets are being lined up and they're being dropped. What can I say, it's pretty straightforward.” I smirked as I leaned back in my chair, feeling my scars curve on my lips and cheek relishing in the effect it had on Juda who swallowed and stared with want. 

“I'm glad to hear it's going well, out of all the hunters I've met you are definitely the most impressive. A bit blunt but definitely impressive.” She smiled as she looked into my eyes. I leaned forward and raised my eyebrows 

“I can do a lot more than impress you tonight Juda.” I purred lightly. 

“Oh? I'd like to see the attempt.” She whispered as she leaned forward as well.

“I'm not trying to tie you down, not fair to ask that with my life” I cocked my head as she blinked in confusion. 

“Not what I'm looking for and you know it. Now shut up and come here.” She started leaning closer and I gently grasped her head and pulled her the rest of the way with a smile. Our lips met as the music around us swelled once more. For a moment I let that moment be my whole existence and I drank in every second of it. The taste of alcohol on her tongue, her hand on my bicep, the rhythmic bursts of music in our ears. But eventually this one stunningly beautiful and warm moment in the middle of two less than stable and happy lives had to end like every other moment because I  _ needed  _ what came after. 

“Good to hear, you have somewhere to go then?” I locked eyes with her as I dragged our lips apart with all my strength. 

“Yep got a place right by the palace that doesn't even smell like a swamp.” 

“That's the sexiest thing either one of us has said tonight.” I breathed heavily and finished my drink in one smooth motion, I needed this to happen  _ now _ and by the looks of her so did Juda. I stood up and nodded to the bar tender as I nearly ran out of the bar with Juda right behind me. 

* * *

Juda moaned as I pushed her into her bedroom door, my lips clamped to her neck. She gasped as she desperately searched for the doors command pad as I pushed my leg between her thighs and I had to grab her tighter to stop her from falling on the grey carpet when she found it and slammed the input in to disengage the lock. I laughed as I looked down at her. 

“Eager huh? Good I can work with that.” I half carried Juda onto her bed laying her down before straddling her hips with my thighs. “You didn't lie, it doesn't even smell like a swamp in here.” I smirked as I threw my jacket off and lifted off my shirt dropping it to the ground with all the self satisfaction in the world. “Think you could give me a little help with these” I started to lean down as Juda reached for my back. 

“Only if you help me with mine” She purred and started to reach for my bra strap and my heart started to beat faster as her hands caressed my back gently, warmth and a primal  _ need _ filled my gut as I locked my lips to hers once more, my tongue frantically looking for hers. My hand went searching up her shirt exploring every beautiful curve I could before settling on her breasts for a moment. Without realizing I started grinding against her hips as my bra finally fell free, the rooms cold air hardening my nipples before Judas hands began their own lustful expeditions across the planes of my body, the way her fingers felt against my skin sent a shiver down my spine and a warmth up my core.

“Juda I need to see you.” I gasped as I looked down at her, she didn't even say anything, just hummed in approval as she pushed herself against me. With that acknowledgement I started the  _ painfully  _ slow work of removing what was left of our clothes. After what felt like days I was  _ finally _ able to get us both free of our clothing. My hand snaked over to her quivering heat as our mouths met desperately. She let out a small moan as my index finger caressed her folds and I smirked against her mouth. She pushed herself onto my finger and I slipped it in with one swift push and started to rub my thumb gently over her clit. 

“I need… oh fuck, I need your tongue Ked I need it.” I whined as she pulled away from my lips but one look at where she wanted me squashed any disappointment I had at the kisses end. Not one to leave a partner wanting for even a moment I obeyed with the eagerness of a woman possessed. Sliding off the bed and dragging her hips with me I got us both in position. I didn't even say anything just swallowed and stared hungrily for a moment before starting. Her legs wrapped around my head as my tongue slid into her with a practiced ease. I moaned in pleasure as her taste filled my mouth and my left hand slid down my belly to push a few fingers into my own soaked cunt.

Juda gasped lustfully and arched her back as I worked at getting as deep as I possibly could all the while savoring every sharp ‘oh’ my hard work elicited. Her hands grabbed my mohawk and pulled me closer and I gave out a lustful growl. With all of my willpower I dragged my fingers out of myself so I could devote myself entirely to Juda’s pleasure. My arms wrapped around her thighs as I pulled my tongue out of her with a satisfied sigh before I swirled it around her clit. ”I'm almost there Ked I'm almost-” I cut her off by closing my mouth around her clit and biting just enough to be pleasurable which brought out a sharp inhale and a thrust into my mouth, I soaked the nerve bundle in as much pleasure as I could, I wanted to hear her cum so badly and I'd be damned if I didn't hear it now. Juda started grinding into my mouth with a needy forcefulness as I pushed a finger into her again. “I'm gonna cum I'm gonna-” Juda’s legs locked around my neck even tighter and I could feel her orgasm crash over her. I drank her up greedily as she writhed on the bed moaning my name, every word dripping with a debauched pleasure that filled me with renewed lust as I heard it. “I need you to cum to” she begged as her chest heaved and she wiped some sweat from her eye lashes. 

“I want to but it's no fun alone think you can do that again for me Juda?” I grinned wolfishly as I crawled over her on the bed, I lifted her leg and propped it against my shoulder and planted a series of soft kisses on her calf.

“I.. oh I really want to.” She moaned as she writhed against me her hand reaching over and rubbing my clit, my back arched from the pleasure and I moaned softly into the cold air and when I tried to compose myself she gave this impatient whine that absolutely did away with the last of my composure and control. We started grinding at the same time, both of us chasing the same goal. My toes curled as her apparently  _ very  _ talented fingers massaged my clit, my entire body trembled as my orgasm started to build. I devolved into moaning her name the closer I got and started using my free hand to play with my nipples. Soon after I picked up my pace she called my name with more desire than I've heard in my entire life.

“Kedlona please..”. 

That was all I needed, my own hand shooting down to aid Juda, I thrust into her as fast as I could both of us starting to melt into moans of pleasure and want. We finished at the same time the orgasm slamming into both of us like a starfighter. Juda began to moan out my name again as her second orgasm washed over and her jerks against me only helped my own ride. 

“Ohhhh shit” I trembled and moaned without shame as I began sinking down onto the bed, what felt like years of tension started washing off of me like dirt in a hot shower as I rode my orgasm as far as I could before collapsing into Juda’s arms. Sweat dripped down my forehead as I slowly regained control of my breathing. “It's been so damn long, you have no idea how badly I needed this. Thank you Juda.” I whispered as our foreheads met tenderly.

“Believe me, the feelings mutual.” she chuckled as she stretched “You definitely did more than impress tonight, we should do this again sometime.” 

“Oh count on it, this was the most fun I've had all year.” I yawned as I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her close, the last 4 months of exhaustion choosing now as the perfect time to cash all their damn checks and I drifted into the most peaceful sleep I've had since the hunt started.


End file.
